


Fireworks and peanut butter

by Nisssha



Series: Programmers AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, programmer au, start-up au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisssha/pseuds/Nisssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story of how Levi and Hange met. Levi is a lonely workaholic. Hange is wrapped up in her new project. Eren enjoys fireworks for mystery reasons. They meet for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks and peanut butter

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by a prompt: “Why are there fireworks next to the peanut butter?”  
> (http://awritingpromptaday.tumblr.com/post/110823009066/prompt-1285-why-are-there-fireworks-next-to-the ). 
> 
> This AU will be continued eventually, but I have no idea when or how (ok, I have got some idea), I’m writing it just to comfort myself, so it’s nothing big.

The first time he visited Hange's house was a total accident. The meeting during delegation in Berlin took longer than expected and next flight was leaving tomorrow morning. Before he had a chance to even check for some hotels, the head of Berlin's development team proposed him to sleep at her place and it would have been impolite to say no.

It was the only reason Levi sat patiently through crazy talk about new technology (good they were developing, but he understood shit about technology itself), shopping trip for groceries (three jars of peanut butter and a four pound bag of coffee grains, in addition to regular pasta ingredients), more talking, cooking the pasta (which was actually pretty good) and then being located in the room which may have been supposed to be guest bedroom, but have been turned into storage room along the way.

After saying goodbye to Hange at the airport he surprised himself saying it was a nice evening, but it actually was.

 

Two months later, when the plans about next delegation were made, an email from Hange arrived not two days later, offering him a place to stay. She must have enjoyed his company too and Levi was astonished that his silent demeanor was pleasurable to someone.

The second stay was longer, as the presentations and meetings took three days, covering both financial issues, which interested Levi, and new operation system development, along with some games which were supposed to be exclusive for upcoming new gaming platform. This part Levi was only partially listening to, dividing his attention between the presentations and Candy Crush on his phone, which was the only game he played on daily basis.

Naturally Hange was one of the people presenting in the boring part and he forced himself to listen as she talked professionally about specification and requirements, and then get more and more excited as she explained the concept, gameplay and story of the new game they were just about ready to push on the market. It was supposed to be some mystery adventure game with complicated plot including moral choices. Typical, but the way Hange were talking about it made it seem like something worth taking a look at.

Later in the evening he had to listen about whole new concept of another game which she just started creating and assembling the team for. It was supposed to be some sort of interactive story, with a lot of puzzles and deep characters, which seemed to be something Hange enjoyed greatly. While explaining she ate whole jar of peanut butter and drunk three cups of coffee with extensive amounts of sugar. They were sitting at the tidied end of the table, the rest taken by programming books, flow chart sketches, pieces of paper with scribbled ideas and empty coffee cups. The mess irritated him but on the other hand, it was something that he related with Hange and he was starting to like it.

Hange gave him his own jar of peanut butter, big spoon, and a cup to use coffee machine as much as he liked. She proposed him sugar, which he declined, but didn't have milk, which was fine, since he preferred his coffee black anyway. After Hange left for bedroom with laptop under her arm, Levi washed all of the dirty cups cluttering the table but was careful not to move any of the other mess. He opened the shelf where Hange kept peanut butter to put the jar back. The content was quite... interesting.

Coffee and butter he was expecting. The mystery were few fireworks sitting neatly right next to at least five peanut butter jars. 

 

He asked about it over breakfast which consisted of, he was not surprised, coffee, toast, jam, butter and juice. Hange did not seem to be eating a lot of meals at home.

'Why are there fireworks next to the peanut butter?' Levi asked casually, looking at Hange with slight smirk.

'Oh, the fireworks! I'm so glad you asked!' She almost bounced with excitement. 'A plus for observation, Levi! Fireworks are a small treat. You will see in the evening.' Hange looked way too pleased with herself.

'Should I be worried? 'Levi wondered aloud, which earned him small puffing laugh from Hange. He noticed it did not meant no.

 

Another long day of presentations later, with a small debate over managing budget for next year, they were sitting inside the cab. Hange gave the driver different directions than usual, only answering to Levi's questioning look with short: 'We have to pick someone up.' He did not question further, even if he was not happy at the thought of company after long day of dealing with people. Hange was typing away on her phone.

After she finally look up she at least had decency to look a little embarrassed. 'Sorry for not telling you before. We have a little meeting at my place today, discussing the concept and you know, stuff. ' She shrugged. 'You don't have to take part, but I think you are going to like him.'

'Will see.'

The cab finally stopped somewhere in the suburbs of the city and Hange gave a missed call. The doors of small, neat house opened and high man approached the cab. Messy brown hair, a bit too big hoodie and laptop bag made him look a lot like a high school student but he could have been anywhere between eighteen and twenty-five. He reached for the back door, but as he noticed there were two of them, he changed for the seat next to the driver.

'Hello' he said as he turned to look at them. 'I'm Eren Jäger" he extended his hand for Levi to shake. He was definitely younger than twenty.

'Levi Ackerman' he responded.

'Nice to meet you, sir' kid said, smiling brightly. Levi found it irritating, along with small smirk on Hange face. What she was so happy about all so sudden?

'Great that you get to know each other. Levi, this is my golden boy, he's main writer of the story. ' She was looking at Eren with obvious love in her eyes. 'Can you believe he is only an intern? Oh, and he can program too! Isn't he just precious?'

The kid had decency to look embarrassed as he stared into his palms.

'Precious' Levi repeated obediently and Hange asked the kid about some development issue.

 

'Do you want some pizza? 'Hange popped her head into the guest bedroom four hours later. Eren was still sitting at the kitchen table where they both spent last few hours discussing, shouting and laughing at each other. Even though he found their company pleasurable, he left after half an hour, as that was tiresome after long day. Their personalities were quite overbearing.

'Yes, please.' He was getting hungry for quite some time now, but he just couldn't make himself go to the messy kitchen again when it was not necessary.

'Cool, get out to us and eat. We already ordered, I hope you like peperoni.'

He sighted but got up and went to kitchen. Indeed, pizza boxes were already on the kitchen counter, the kid sitting on one of two chairs, munching absentmindedly while scribbling on the sheet of paper in front of him, opened can of beer next to him. Hange also was drinking one.

He didn't even look up at Levi as he carefully sat on the verge of the table with a slice of peperoni pizza and a drink.  
Another half an hour, two beers and half of a pizza later Levi was sitting in the chair peacefully, even smiling a little, listening to Eren arguing with Hange about possibility of having a game move outside the virtual world. It was two in the morning already and they did not seem tired in the slightest, even Hange, who Levi knew did not sleep a lot last night. He wondered if they didn't have anything else to do in Friday evening, but they both seemed perfectly happy working. It was nice to look at people so passionate.

Finally Eren started getting more and more silent. Hange jumped of her seat and fished into the shelf, getting the fireworks out. 

'Ok, crew, enough of work for today. Everybody on the balcony!' she dragged Eren by hand. Levi decided to see for himself what was going to happen.

The two of them were carefully positioning first firework. Thank gods the balcony was big enough for them to move away from it. As it shoot into the night sky Levi stayed inside the dark living room, watching it explode through the window. It was bright green and dogs in the neighborhood started barking instantly as it went off. Couple on the balcony was laughing as they set off another firework. Levi looked at their faces this time, green light reflecting in Hange glasses and Eren looking up like he was under some spell. Levi noticed kid's eyes were exact same colour as the firework in the sky, bright green, their expression amazed, happy and hopeful. 

Hange was smiling softly looking at the kid, and Levi understood she risked paying the fine for shooting fireworks inside the city for the kid. He did not understand why, but he felt happy she did.

Next morning he left for London.

 

Delegations aside, Levi's live was regular and methodic, just as he liked it. Everyday was pretty much the same. He got up, drunk a cup of tea and an espresso, not bothered to eat breakfast, checked his emails and left for work. Usually he was the only person at the office at seven in the morning, but he used the time to hit the gym, ending it with quick shower. Another hour he spent answering to the emails, analyzing current market situation and news online. As soon as people start coming to the work the usual round of meetings started, discussing the possible take-overs and interesting business propositions.

Rest of the day was usually filled with paperwork and endless stream of emails, along with few tea breaks. He was fine with that.

After work the only living thing he normally had contact with was a plant he kept at his apartment. He had only a single one, cause he was constantly afraid it would die if he went on a longer conference. Levi considered buying a cactus instead of a ficus, but it seemed even as less of company, and spotted ficus leafs made it look friendly in the store, so he bought it. It didn't die yet, even when he left it unattended for a week, so it must have been not a worst decision.

Last few weeks have been a bit different. Once or twice a day his routine was broken by quiet ring of his phone. At first he didn't even recognize the noise, as no one sent him text messages, except for his cell operator maybe. But Hange apparently did that, sending him pics of funny cats, asking how his day is going, and just being friendly. He was not used to that, but he appreciated it and answered every time, no matter how vague.

Until last week, when take-over planned for months went to hell and everybody lost their shit, trying to sort things out. Next some stupid paper publicized interview with one of recently dismissed female workers, who claimed she was molested by one of the presidents, badmouthing company and it went viral, of course, and Levi did not sleep more than four hours a day, switching from tea to coffee, and he forgot to write back. After that week, Hange stopped sending messages.

Life went back to regular path but ficus lived through another week without watering. Levi decided he was a terrible person and bought one of this funny thing which you can fill with water and stick into the pot, which are supposed to keep plant watered even if you don't have time to do it. 

He wanted to write to Hange and apologize, but he decided not to. She was probably too mad at him anyway.


End file.
